


Eden’s fruit is Rotten

by imjustobscene



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Forced Prostitution, I promise it’s worth a read, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Problems, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Sorry George is a major asshole here, Theres technoblade comforting dream at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustobscene/pseuds/imjustobscene
Summary: In a perfect world Dream and George could have been a good couple. The ones that give each other unconditional love, however, George’s love was conditional. George seemed to only stay in the relationship merely for the pleasure of pimping him for drug money. He knows Dream loves him too much to leave him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Eden’s fruit is Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> It’s worth the read. I give Dream a happy ending I promise. Also TW for substance abuse, non-con drug use, forced prostitution, mental/sexual abuse and manipulation.

#  Eden’s fruit is Rotten

######  _ DREAMNOTFOUND (possible non-con) _

  
  


“George,  _ please. _ ” Dream was on his knees, begging. He hated sounding vulnerable,  _ feeling _ vulnerable. “What, Dream. What.” George turned to face him, suitcase in one hand and keys in the other. “Stay,” His voice broke a little, making him cringe at the fact that he felt completely and utterly powerless against George. He loves George, but the feeling seems to have faded for the said man. “No.” That made Dream’s forced back sob come right out. He hiccuped a little, tears feeling much too hot on his face. He let out more choked up sobs. “Why, I’ll be good. I’ll be better!” He clinged onto George’s hand, hoping it would change his mind. “Please.” He said once more, hoping it helped his cause.

It didn’t work. Nothing ever works and its not fucking fair. Lifes not fucking fair. Never. Never. Never.

“Dream. I'm bored. You’re so high maintenance.” His nose scrunched up as if to show how fucking disgusted he was with Dream. Begging for George to stay like this? Did he honestly think George would have a change of heart? He must be fucking stupid. Maybe the cocaine fried his brain. 

The cocaine that George had forced on him so many times. High sex. It was something that George liked to do with Dream. Maybe it was because it always made him feel better about fucking a guy. Dream was George’s plaything. Only for sex. Maybe a couple of times he would let his friends have a go with Dream. No matter Dream’s protests, he was always told to suck it up. 

Dream will always, no matter what, forgive and forget for George. 

What a stupid fucking moron. Forgiving someone so— so goddamn  _ toxic _ . Sapnap.

He remembers Sapnap pissed off at the fact that Dream allowed himself to be used like that. He asked Dream to come to him. Run away, he said. Leave. And oh how he wanted to. He really wanted to. He’s so attached to George he’s like his lifeline. His fucking  _ oxygen.  _ They’re as dysfunctional as they come. Their relationship can’t even be considered toxic; it's more like, miserable and downcast.

George regrets it, not drugging Dream for prostitution, not for getting Dream addicted to Cocaine. He regrets getting with Dream. That’s it, and nothing else. 

  
  
  
  


“Dream, prove it to me, prove just how much better you can be.” Dream sobbed even more. Is it really worth it? Is it worth putting up with this shit? “I promise, I'll do so much better. Anything you need.” He got up wiping his tears with his worn out crew neck. 

He and George are junkies. Since University. 

He remembers it all too well. It gives him nightmares. It’s painful to think that there was a time where George and he had a decent friendship. Sapnap was with them too. He remembers George getting addicted to Crystal. He remembers the mood swings and the unnecessary aggression that followed shortly after. How much he had changed. Sapnap had gotten worried, George was losing weight rapidly, it was extremely concerning. Sapnap had tried to convince him to go to rehab, pull himself together. It never worked. 

Sooner or later Dream had to make a difficult choice. George gave him an option. 

His friendship with Sapnap or George. He had to choose. He loved bith of them equally as much, and he loved them a shit ton. He was torn. 

George.

He picked George, he’ll always pick George no matter the circumstance. Even if George got him addicted to Cocaine. Even if George pimped him for drug money. Even if George only thought of him as a play thing to use. Even if George hates him. He’ll be there forever, until the end of time.

Toxic. Shamelessly toxic.

There are times when Dream wishes he hadn’t picked George, those thoughts don’t last very long.

  
  
  


_ “One day when you find him overdosed in the restroom, you’ll call me. You’ll be scared, Clay.”  _

  
  
  


Those words. Those cruel but true words, they resonate in his head. It's like a broken record tape, replaying and replaying until it’s unbearable. When it's all too much for Dream he runs to drugs and sex for comfort. He makes income out of prostitution while bring high off his ass. 

All for someone who would never spare a glance towards him.

  
  
  
  


“Dream. Dream!” George yelled, it made Dream flinch. “Y-Yeah..?” He looked up through wet eyelashes to look at George. A stern and senile expression on his all too pretty face. “We have less than a gram left. You know how you get, sweetie? C’mon, I have a client ready for you.” He placed a hand on his waist, pulling him over to their shared unclean bedroom, the bedroom filled with a horrendous smell of blood and vomit. Most of the blood because of Dream slipping up while snorting cocaine and some because of possible crystal meth overdoses. “Get dressed, he’s willing to pay a rather hefty amount.” He smiled, a sickening one. One that made Dream’s stomach churn. Oh but how he wanted to make George happy. The domestic feeling, it warmed him. 

I think i’ve lost my mind.

He picked up the cleaner outfit, the same outfit that he wore to see  _ all _ of his clients. His only clean and new looking outfit. An outfit of a street hooker, a prostitute. He hates this, this life, it— it wasn’t at all like he was promised. 

What happened to waking up to each other’s comfort? What happened to going on fluffy dates with each other? What happened to all the domestic bliss he was promised? 

Is he only now coming to his senses..? 

He pushes that thought back. He needs to do this, for George.

It’s always for George.

He gets changed drowning in regretful thoughts. How can he be saved?

“Dream, let’s go, he’s at the motel.” Dream pulls up the panties, finally grabbing his small pouch containing lipstick, eyeliner and a pocket knife. He wanted to be safe, George didn’t know about that item. He stuffed the last gram of cocaine in his panties, he’s been almost caught before, he didn’t want to risk it again. 

“Alright, can—- can I have my phone..?” George looked like he was about to say no. Instead he replaced his sour expression with an unreadable one. “Sure,” He dug into his jeans for the piece of metal. “Give it back once you're done with whatever it is you’re about to do.” He smiled. Dream hesitantly took the phone. He opened it to find a lot of Twitter notifications from people he followed. One of them being Sapnap. 

They got into the car and drove. It looked to be about a 20 minute drive, max. He opened his phone and typed Sapnap’s user into the search bar. Yeah he was right, 4 new tweets from Sapnap. He looked happy. 

Dream’s jealous. 

All of his newer tweets are just photos and heartfelt messages about how much he appreciates Quackity and Karl. Dream had met them a couple of times in their University, he never bothered to get close to them though. He was always with George.

Everythings  _ always  _ about George.

He heard the sound of George’s phone ringing, he picked it up. “Yeah, Yeah, we’re here.” He pocketed his phone and signaled for Dream to follow him out. Dream only nodded, he opened the door and stepped out, black high heels annoyingly clacking on the ground. “Use the last of the gram, it makes you let go of your inhibitions, makes you sluttier.” Dream placed the line carefully and looked around to see if anyone could see them. He lined it better with his credit card, then pulled a dollar bill out and rolled it. He snorted it, and fuck was it painful. He hoped he wouldn’t get a nosebleed. The client wouldn’t want him and George would be pissed. He knows the cocaine will kick in mid-sex.

He can’t help but wonder who the client might be. Will he be nice? It’s rare when they are. He hopes he can catch a break with gental sex. All of the piss kinks and degradation kinks were starting to take a toll on his mental health. People can be sick and disgusting. 

They walk up to the 6 Motel, knocking on door 107. Second floor. Dream anxiously waits for the man to come to the door. He blames his shaking on the cold breeze out. Really it’s just his nerves, he won’t acknowledge it though. 

The man unclicks the lock. He opens up the door and fuck. Dream would be lying if he said this man wasn’t fine as hell. Oh he was so so pretty. Long luscious pink hair, up in a sloppy bun. His eyes were reddish-brown. Is that possible? He was much taller than George and Dream. He had porcelain white skin. 

“Hey. Uhm, I think we’re good from here,” He looked at George, probably signaling for him to leave. Fuck the cocaine was starting to kick in. George only nodded and went down the stairs to get into the car and wait. That’s how these jobs would work. Dream felt fuzzy and giddy. “Hey, let’s start.” He grabbed the man’s shirt collar to pull him down and into the motel room. He laughed when he was placed onto the mattress gently. “You don’t have to be careful y’know.” Dream looked up to him with an innocent and hazed expression, pupils blown. “I can handle it.” He smiled, that smile.

It made the man flush. “I—- My name’s Techno…” He looked embarrassed. “Why...why wouldn’t I be gentle..?” He questioned Dream. 

Was this guy a virgin? He wanted to get started right away. His high’s last about 10 minutes, 15 minutes at max sometimes. “Are you a virgin or some shit?” He laughed covering his smile with his arm. He reached up and touched Techno’s hair. Playing with a strand and giggling like a mad man. 

“Are—- Are you high..?” Is he stupid? Of course he’s fucking high, that’s how he becomes a good prostitute. By becoming a whole different person. A slut. 

“Jesus— Yeah of fucking course I am.” Techno looked worried now. “Well what did you think, that i’m some nice whore?” Techno frowned a little. “Well, um, I just, the guy who was with you said you were high maintenance.” George you fucking asshole. “No, i'm just some hooker you can find on the streets. I'm not high quality, jm not an escort.” 

Techno only reached over to Dream, pulled him into a hug. 

What the fuck..?

Dream was so confused. What..? This has never happened before. He felt like he should’ve pulled away. Like he should’ve said no and left. Instead he found himself sinking into Techno’s arms. A choked sob escaped his mouth. 

“You can cry, I won't mind.” And so Dream let out all of his feelings from the past 3 years.

“It hurts. It hurts so much.” He clinged onto Techno’s shirt. “It’s all so incredibly loud.” He let out more broken sobs. “Eden’s fruit is  _ rotten _ . I don’t want this anymore!” He couldn’t stop crying. Techno only squeezed him harder. He felt angry, sad. Some people suffer, some people live like this on the daily. “Save me. I want someone to save me.” 

Techno brought his hand up to Dream’s hair. “So,” Dream started up again, crying more, “Save me. Please.” 

“Okay, i’ll save you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> No I did not make this fic for it to purposely be sick. I made this because it’s sort of a vent. DO NOT SHOW THIS TO THE CC’S!


End file.
